Half Dead
by YukitoK
Summary: Yami is torn from Yugi when they lose at duelist Kingdom. Can Yugi find the courage to rescue his family now that he's gone? To make matters worse Jonouchi is being mean! slight Y/Y
1. Default Chapter

Title: Half Dead

By: Yukito Kinomoto

E-mail: grissom500@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And don't really want to. Don't plan to make any money off of it either.

Special thanks to: Sora Mortensen, Who introduced me to Yu-Gi-Oh! And Jeak Monkey for the title.

Summary: Yami looses more at Duelist Kingdom than his Grandfather's soul, he looses his own as well.

"You've lost Yugi boy," said Pegasus with a smirk, "Your soul is mine."

"NO YUGI!" Anzu cried from above.

Yami Yugi looked up to the balcony, his purple eyes wide with shock. The cards had failed him, failed his grandfather. Yami was infuriated; not with the cards and not at himself, but with the low-life Pegasus.

"You stole almost everything from me Pegasus," he said, his deep voice echoing in the hall, "You may try to take my soul, but know this; I will fight you with every breath in me." 

A light wrapped around the tall young man and his clothing changed. He was no longer a schoolboy, he was a pharaoh, with royal robes and all. Still a part of him cried in despair for Yugi's grandfather; that part was ready to give up.

__

'Yugi, I need your help if I am to fight Pegasus.'

'What's the point Spirit? We lost and we gave him our word.'

Yugi's words enraged Yami even further, _'So this is it then? You want to just give up? After all that we've been through together, you still don't trust me to make this life or death decision?'_

'No!' said the tear blurred voice, _'I trust you, but it seems so hopeless. What if we both die, or worse what if just one of us dies?'_

Yami smiled a rare, kind smile at his alter ego, _'We'll be fine. But if we are going to go down let's fight our hardest against it.'_

Yugi nodded, stiffing his resolve, _'All right Yami, let's do it.'_

'What did you call me?' 

__

'Yami; that is your name isn't it?'

The Spirit's cold eyes softened, _'Yes that is my name, and that's the first you've used it. Let's go!'_

~*~*~*~*~

Sadly it was not much of a fight. Yugi Mutou's friends watched in horror as Pegasus and Yami dueled, their spirits battling on a plane that they could not see. 

Pegasus attacked Yugi and the boy screamed in pain. The attack let up and Yugi fell to the ground trying not to whimper in pain, for Yami's sake. Yugi knew he was the weaker of the two, and so did Pegasus. Yami tried to help Yugi off the ground of their minds, but Yugi wasn't moving. The distraction was all the silver haired man needed. He hit the little Yugi again with his mind power; the boy didn't have the energy to cry out this time.

__

'You're mine Yugi boy.'

'Stop it Pegasus!' Yami screamed, _'You're killing him!'_

'That is the general idea, yes. One more blast ought to do it, wouldn't you say? Unless you have something to trade me for his life?'

Yami glanced down at his friend lying bloody and beaten on the ground. Something crumbled in him; the loyalty Yugi had taught him was not aiding him in this decision. Yami knew that he could defeat Pegasus man to man, but what would it cost to earn that right to fight unhindered ...Yugi's life? Yami couldn't live with that – if he did survive - he would rather be banished to the shadow realm, than live with out Yugi. 

__

'No answer? Oh well. Say goodbye to your little friend.' 

Yugi squirmed a little and awoke with a little groan of pain.

__

'Wait!' Yami cried, the rest of his resolve crumbling, _'Wait Pegasus, take me, take the Millennium Puzzle, but leave Yugi out of this.'_

Pegasus smirked, _'Not a bad idea at that. I don't need the little one, just you.'_

'No! Spirit!' Yugi screamed, _'I need you. You can't go.'_

Yami smiled sadly at him, _'Go and live my little Yugi Mutou, you have made your grandfather and me very proud! This is not your fight, it is mine, to win or lose.'_

'Your fights are mine too!'

Yami's intense eyes seemed to brim with tears, _'Not this time little one. I am so sorry Yugi, you have taught me so much.'_ Yami began to cry, _'Goodbye my little friend, I will miss you greatly, and remember you always.'_

The world dissolved in to blinding light, **_'NO! SPIRIT!'_** The words died in Yugi's head even as he yelled them.

There was a terrible scream that could have only belonged to Yami. 

Then there was horrid, overwhelming pain as half of the boy's heart and mind was ripped from him in one moment. Then it was over, and Yugi felt terribly alone as he sunk into blackness.


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2: Decision

Author's note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I wasn't even going to have a second chapter, but you kept at it so here it is. Also, This is an AU so there are things that don't follow the TV/Manga series. Just to make that clear. :) Yuki

Yugi's friends watched over him on long ship ride home. Whether he was just sleeping or in a coma, they didn't know. He hadn't woken up when Jonouchi had picked him up from the floor in front of Pegasus.

"Common Yug, wake up," the blond mumbled.

"I hate running like this, when Pegasus has Yugi's Grandfather and his puzzle," Bakura put in.

"I wonder why he didn't take Yugi's spirit?" Honda pondered out loud. 

Anzu looked at all her friends and then at Yugi and tried to hold her tears back.

"I think he did," she said in a small voice. 

They all looked at her, confusion in their eyes.

"Don't you remember the spirit that lives in the puzzle? I think it's that part that Pegasus stole."

"You're crazy," Honda said.

"No," Jonouchi said slowly, "I think she might be right."

"So what does that mean?" Bakura asked.

Anzu reached out and stroked Yugi's smooth cheek tenderly, "It means we have to go back."

"What?! Why?" Honda asked jumping to his feet.

"What do you mean 'why?' you jerk," Anzu smacked him upside the head, "We have to save Yugi, that's what he'd do for anyone of us and you know it."

"Anzu's right," Jonouchi said, "I don't know what's wrong with him, but if there's a chance to get back at that no good Pegasus and help Yugi at the same time, I'm all for it."

Bakura smiled, "Me too."

They all looked to Honda, "Why are you looking at me like that, of course we have to do it!"

Anzu nodded solemnly, "Then it's agreed. We go back to Duelist's Kingdom and confront Pegasus. This isn't a game anymore, it's our friend's life."

Yugi gave a little groan and began to shiver. They had changed him out of his school uniform and into his pajama's but he was still cold to the touch.

"Yugi? Can you hear us Yugi?" Jonouchi tried to rouse him.

"Jonouchi? Guys? Is it you?" Yugi opened his large eyes a little blink at a time.

"Yugi! You're awake!" Anzu cried.

"Am I? I don't feel very good."

Anzu smiled at him, "It's okay Yugi, we'll help you out."

Yugi nodded wearily and his eyes drooped and he drifted off.

"Yugi?," Anzu asked, and Yugi stirred, "Yugi, I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?" he groaned.

"That thing in the puzzle..."

Yugi woke fully and his eyes filled with tears, "His name is Yami, and he was your friend as well as mine, but he's gone. Pegasus stole him."

"We know Yugi," Jonouchi said, "That's why we're going back to get him."

"No!," Yugi yelled, "No way!"

"What?!" They all yelled back.

"Why not?" Honda asked.

"I don't want to loose anyone else to Pegasus. We're not going anywhere but home."

"Yugi we can't just give up on all of them!" Jonouchi exclaimed, "Even if you're too scared to go after your grandpa and spirit thingy, what about Mokuba and Kaiba? They don't have anyone who would go after them except us."

"I don't care what you think Jonouchi, I refuse to go."

"Well then we will," Jonouchi shook his head, "I think you lost all your courage with that spirit. I can't believe you would just leave them there in the possession of that crazy jerk. You make me sick." 

"Jonouchi! That's enough!" said Honda, "Stop being so stupid!"

"Feh, whatever," Jonouchi stood up and left the room.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. He's just being his normal hot-headed self," Honda said with a frown.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Yugi whispered. "But I'm not going back there," he balled up his small fists, "No one else is going to get hurt because of me."

"Yugi, this isn't your fault," said Anzu sympathetically.

"I know," Yugi yawned, "I feel kinda sick guys." He lay down.

"All right Yugi, we'll let you sleep," said Honda.

"Yes, I hope you feel better Yugi," Bakura put in.

"Thanks guys."


	3. Ch 3

Thank you all for taking the time to review. It helps me write faster. 

Please read the song at the beginning. It's from the Pokemon first movie soundtrack and is very important to this story. Thanks

Yuki

Chapter 3: Nightmares

__

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way.

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me

Someday, somehow, somewhere.

If only tears could bring you back to me.

I'd cry you an ocean,

If you'd sail on home again.

Waves of emotion will carry you

I know they can.

Just Light will guide you,

And your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be driftin' into the arms of your true north.

****

What will I do?

You know I'm only half without you.

How will I make it through?

Somewhere in his mind Yugi Mutou knew that it was just a dream, but that didn't matter.

He was walking in a never-ending rose garden. The flowers were large and their color vibrant. All of them were a deep crimson. The grass was green and cool under his bare feet. 

It was beautiful and Yugi found himself smiling. He began to run out of sheer joy, but tripped and fell headlong into a puddle. He picked himself up and found himself drenched in sticky warm blood. He gagged and almost threw up.

"Yugi? Is that you?"

The boy looked up. There was Yami, he was upright, but was wrapped up in the roses that covered a wall. Their thorns had torn deep into the bare flesh of his neck and chest. His skin was red with the liquid that spilled from his veins. 

"Yami!" The little one touched his hand and Yami weakly pulled away.

"Why didn't you come? I waited for you Yugi."

"I'm sorry. I'll get you out of here."

"No. It's too late now Yugi. The world will die."

Yugi was crying now, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Yami's large blue eyes locked with his, then went blank as his last breath escaped him a wet rattle. He went limp in his green prison and all dissolved into darkness.

"YAMI!"

*******

Yugi jerked awake with a cry.

"Yugi! Are you all right?" Anzu hadn't left with the boys.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

Anzu's fair brow crumpled in confusion, "So why are you crying?"

The boy wiped at his face with the back of his wrist, "I don't know."

The girl looked incredulous, "I think you do. Your nightmare was about Yami wasn't it?"

Yugi's eyes welled up again, "Yes. Anzu, I don't know what to do..."

Anzu leaned over and hugged him close, "It'll be all right Yugi. It'll work out in the end, you'll see."

Yugi just cried.


	4. Ch 4

"Katsuya Jonouchi you wake up this instant!"

Jonouchi fell out of bed, startled awake by the harsh female voice in his ear. He screamed, then realized who it was.

"Oh Anzu, it's just you. Damn you scared me."

Anzu flipped on the light in the cabin and glared at him.

"What's wrong?"

She hit him on the head.

"Ow, damn it! What was that for?"

"What was it for?" Anzu looked like she was about to burst with rage. "I'll tell ya what it's for buddy. Yugi that's what."

"Oh," said Jonouchi picking himself up off the floor, "Yugi huh? I'll tell you what. Yugi can go to hell."

Anzu hit him again, "You just need to shut your big fat mouth for a second. What you said to Yugi hurt him."

"Good," said Jonouchi, rubbing at the bump on his head, "It was meant to. He's being a real pain in the ass."

Anzu grabbed him by the arms and made him look her in the eye, "His heart's broken as much as yours. They'll end up sticking him in some foster home and we'll never see him again. Is that what you want Jonouchi?"

Anzu watched the brown eyes soften, "Of course not."

"Well than stop being an idiot. The way to get Yugi to do something is not to threaten him. It only scares him more."

He pulled out of her grip. "Yeah, well that's just tough." 

Anzu's eyes widened, "This is about your little sister isn't it? That's why your being such a shit."

"Of course it's about her. Shizuka's all I have."

Anzu shook her head, "You're wrong." Jounouchi looked at her, "You have us. Or did until you started being a bully again."

Jonouchi nodded his understanding, "So how do we get Yugi to see things our way?"

"With patience. We need to convince him that we'll all be safe."

Jonouchi's frown deepened, "But we don't know that for sure."

Anzu's blue eyes were sad, "No we don't. but that's a risk we've got to take. For Yami and Grandpa."


	5. Ch 5

A/N: Sorry this isn't complete and some of it's not right, but it's an update isn't it? *shrugs* oh well. Another nightmare thingy. Poor Yugi…

Umm yeah. "Hai" means yes in Japanese and mouto-Chan is Yugi Mouto-Kun is Yami. Kay you're all ready now.

"Yugi, it's time to get up we have school."

The fog around Yugi's mind began to clear.

"YUGI! We're going to be late!" the deep voice said again.

He opened his eyes to a very strange sight. Yami's usually stern face smiled down at him. He could feel the slight weight of the other boy sitting on him. The millennium spirit was very solid and apparently half way through getting dressed. His tight navy blue uniform pants were on, but not zipped and his white uniform shirt hung, un-buttoned, off his wiry frame. Huge crimson eyes grinned at him from behind…glasses?

"Yami?" he croaked, hardly believing it.

"Are you alright Aibou?" Yami climbed off of him, his brow furrowed in worry. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did you have a bad dream?"

Yugi felt tears prick his eyes, had it all been a bad dream? Was it really his beloved Yami in front of him? The pain in Yami's eyes, the whole thing…had it just been a nightmare? Did he dare to hope…?

"Yami! You're alive!" He launched himself at the taller young man who caught him and held him tight to his bare chest.

"Of course I'm alive Yugi," He looked down at Yugi, pain on his face, "That must have been some nightmare."

Yugi's tears felt hot against the pharaoh's bare skin, "I lost you. Pegasus took you away from me at duelist's kingdom."

Yami smiled kindly down at him, "I'm fine Aibou. I'm right here. Don't cry now. There's no time for tears, we're going to be late for school."

Yugi sniffed at rubbed at his nose, "Okay. Just one question?"

Yami held him around the waist and looked him in the eye, "Anything my Yugi."

"Since when do you have glasses?"

At this Yami's dark eyes turned sharp as he studied Yugi's face, "You don't remember? Do you feel alright little one?"

Yugi pulled out of Yami's embrace, "I feel fine, would you just tell me? I'm a little disorientated."

Yami shrugged his eyebrows, "Okay. Well you and I saved the world and you rescued me form the Millennium Puzzle. I guess my eyes weren't so good back in ancient Egypt, because Ojiisan bought me glasses," he started working on the buttons to his shirt, "I guess that's all there is to it."

"Oh," Yugi said, feeling kind of stupid.

Yami grinned and pointed to the desk chair, "I layed your uniform out. It's only my second day of school. I heard that everyone believes that we're twins! I'm kind of excited to go back today. That's not strange is it?"

Yugi smiled, "Of course not, school can be fun sometimes."

Yugi got dressed and followed Yami downstairs for breakfast. They grabbed a piece of toast each and took off running out the front door.

"We're going to be WAY late!" Yugi cried as he glanced at his watch. It was all the distraction it took for Yugi to trip over himself. He cried out in pain as his ankle twisted underneath him, and he went sprawling across the pavement.

"Yugi!" Yami cried, he skidded to a stop, and stumbled slightly as he turned around as fast as he could. He picked Yugi up on to his back and took off again.

"Are you hurt my little one?"

"I dunno, I don't think so."

"Do you have a healer of some sort at the school?"

"Yes a nurse, but I have to check into my first period before I do that."

Yami nodded, "First period it is."

"But you'll be late!"

Yami shrugged as best he could, picking up his pace. Yugi snuggled against his friend's back and just enjoyed the warmth of the other's company.

Yugi didn't weigh much but Yami was running out of steam. His long strides became stumbles, and he tripped over the grass and they both went crashing into the soft spring sod.

Yugi groaned and turned over to try to find Yami, and his heart caught in his throat. The young pharaoh lay motionless, his head bloody and eyes closed, glasses tipped at an odd angle.

"Yami? Are you okay?"

The small man's eyes opened and he blinked at Yugi, and then began to laugh. It was a beautiful sound, and Yugi almost wished it would never end.

"Oh Yugi, I think your graceful habits are rubbing off on me."

The giggling was infectious and soon Yugi was laughing too, he kept laughing until he tried to stand, pain shot through his ankle and he screamed.

"Yugi. Oh no! We've got to get you to school."

*bong, bong, bong, bong*

"That was the bell!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah I know," Yami wiped at the blood in his eyes, then picked his little friend up and took off again.

"Yami? Is your head okay?"

"Oh sure. Just a scratch. Don't worry about me. Let's go!"

**********

The nurse clucked her tongue at Yugi. They were quite good friends, for it was she who always fixed him up after his frequent run-in's with bullies. After she had wrapped his ankle she stared at Yami's face with some amazement.

"Mouto-chan, who's your friend?"

"Eh? Oh that's Yami-chan, he's my…uh twin brother."

"Oh really?" She arched an eyebrow as she worked on cleaning Yami's slight wound.

"ssssstt…" Yami took in a hiss of breath.

"Gomen nasai Mouto-kun. Are you Okay?"

"Hai."

"Mouto-chan's twin eh?"

"Hai."

"Hmm, you're not in his file."

Yugi panicked, but Yami just smiled, "Well, believe it or not, I'm the weaker of the two of us. I'm often ill. I just got over recovery from heart surgery in America. But I do love my brother dearly," he tossed a soft smile Yugi's way, "And I intend to protect him from anything that may hurt him."

The nurse backed up and gave him an appraising look, "Good. You do that. I'm rather fond of Mouto-chan and I hate to see him in pain."

Yugi blushed.

The nurse stuck a band-aid on Yami's forehead and shooed them out of her office.

"Wow Yami, that was some fast thinking."

Yami gave him another strange look, "Not really. That's the story we came up with. Yugi I worry about you."

Yugi sighed, "Let's just get to class."

Suddenly the speakers switched on, "Ohiou. I would like to see the Mouto brothers in my office immediately."

The two looked at each other with worry, "What?" Yugi started to say.

"I have no idea."

With Yugi using Yami as a prop, they turned around and headed toward the Principal's office, and then things turned very odd indeed.

*****

Two oddly familiar looking goonies stood at the door to the principle's office.

"The honorable Master Pegasus has been waiting for you…"

Yugi's eyes went huge in surprise as large hands were placed on his arms, "NO!" He cried, "NO! This can't be happening!"

He looked at Yami in horror, the pharaoh's crimson eyes were terrified and panicked.


End file.
